I Knew I Loved You (Before I Met You)
by Opalinesque
Summary: FLUFF/MUSH WARNING!!!! OC/Mirai no Trunks. Follows my Shades of Gray storyline. What exactly happened that night when Opal explained who she was...? R AND R!!! I BEG YOU!!!


LALALA!!!!!!!!! I! HAVE! DONE! A! SONGFIC! AND HERE IT IS!!!!! (and to h-e-double hockey-sticks with the disclaimer!!! =P)

I owe this fic to the fact that they decided to play the song at the restaurant my mom and I were eating at… ^_^;;

I would also like to apologize to the one known as 'Harlequin'; after all, I said flames were welcome in an earlier chapter. Not to mention I have no idea what 'bastardization' means, anyway… *is embarrassed*

Warning: Mush. Lots and lots and lots of MUSHINESS!!! If the name changes confuse you, Opal is Seiki-saisho to all but herself (and Trunks later on in this vignette). She will only be called Opal when it is in her POV, specifically. Oh, and if you don't like the Trunks/Opal pairing (but why would you even be reading this fic if you don't?) then leave. Now. Don't worry, I won't hate you.

I Knew I Loved You (Before I Met You) 

Opal sighed and looked at the sleeping purple haired boy. He had fallen asleep shortly after what Opal had decided to call, 'The Incident.' He had also (very obviously) been not sleeping, in order to be there when she woke up. She smiled at the mop of tangled purple that was all she could see of his head.

_Damn you, Trunks. I fell __for you, hook, line, and sinker. But what do you expect of one who's been in love with you before I knew you were even real?_

***T***

Trunks watched Seiki-saisho from beneath half hooded eyes. She looked like an angel in that light, her hair spread about her like that… He mentally slapped himself. 

You've known the girl for less than a month. A lot less, considering the fact that she hid from you and everybody else for the first week or so. How could you have fallen like that?

The answer was an obvious one: she knew him. Knew his moods, his habits, his favorite foods to eat (and often made them; she was a good cook), not to mention that she was the only one who seemed to know how much Gohan-sensei had meant to him. His mother had never realized the deep bond of sensei and student, never realized it was much more than teacher and pupil. Seiki-saisho knew it though, and it had been Seiki-saisho who had comforted him at Gohan's grave.

She meant as much to him as Gohan did now, and the last thought that occurred to him before he finally went to much needed sleep was: 

Please let her be safe to love…

His eyes closed as his consciousness winked out.

*******

It was the next day. Trunks had slept past both breakfast AND lunch (GASP!), but had made up for it by making a total pig of himself at dinner, abandoning the little manners he had to eat the house empty.

Seiki-saisho was now out on the front lawn, playing Heidi and making daisy chains. Trunks had watched a bit, and then had fallen asleep on the grass, still totally exhausted. 

Opal was humming a bit to herself; one of the few things that she still had, despite her body switch, was a pretty decent singing voice. She could still play the piano a bit too, and was now working on making sheet music of the few songs she knew that didn't exist there. 

"I knew I loved you before I met you, I think I dreamed you into life… I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life…"

"Your voice… is beautiful."

Opal started, then looked over, her long black hair flying all over despite the loose ponytail she had put it in.

Trunks was lying on his back, his arms under his head. His eyes flickered toward her for a moment, then moved back down to the grass, and the various daisy chains scattered around her.

"Please, keep going…" he said softly.

Opal blushed, feeling oddly shy about having an audience. She normally didn't get stage fright, but… this was different. She hummed a scale, trying to remember the right key, then sang softly…

"Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe…"

Trunks sighed and closed his eyes again as her soft flute-voice washed over him.

"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe…"

She was beginning to get into the song now; she could feel it, feel all the things she had wanted to say to him earlier, and couldn't. She was horrible with words, never spoke right. But singing… ah, that was a different story.

"I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…"

Trunks could hear the sincerity in her voice, in her song. He marveled at it, marveled at the sheer power of getting across her point, without saying a single word.

"A thousand angels dance around you…  
I am complete now that I've found you!  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…"

She finished the song, trying very hard not to tremble the way she always did when she was singing solo and had an important audience. It didn't work; she was shaking like a leaf. 

He promptly took her in his arms, holding her tightly enough that she couldn't shake, even if she had wanted to. It didn't take her long to stop shaking; the euphoria of singing something right always quashed that after the first couple of moments.

He let her go after she stopped shaking, looking down at her with wonder in his eyes.

"Where did you learn that? Its pretty…"

Opal blinked… then looked down and began shaking again.

How am I supposed to tell him that? They don't have Savage Garden here… oh God what am I going to tell him? It hit her then how very alone she was; even with him, even with her adopted family, she was the only one. The only one who knew of her timeline, the only true stranger here. And she had it all shoved right in her face.

She began crying, crystal tears dropping like rain.

Trunks blinked in flustered surprise; what had he said to make her so upset? Not that it mattered; he could ask later, after Seiki-saisho stopped crying. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, letting her cry on him as he had done so many times before. He had to remember that she was still fragile; that the slightest bump could knock tears loose.

Opal shivered. I can't lie to him, I just can't. I have to tell him the truth. But how? He won't believe me… will he?

It doesn't matter. Whether he believes me or not, I can't go on like this any longer. And the longer the lie goes, the worse the hurt when it is revealed for what it is.

"Trunks?"

"Nn?"

"I've been lying to you."

For a moment she marveled at how calm her voice was; then she shoved it out of her mind as she felt him tense slightly.

"Wha… what do you mean by that?"

There was hurt in his voice, and fear… and Opal slapped herself mentally as she realized why.

He thinks I meant I was lying, last night, that I didn't mean it any of it! Oh lord, now look what I've done!

She shook her head violently, still refusing to look him in the eye. 

"NO! It's nothing like that! I would never, ever lie to anyone about that. Even less lie to you. Trunks…"

She sighed. Here goes.

"I'm not Seikimatsu."

Silence, then…

"Of course you aren't! You may have been her, but not anymore, and—"

She practically groaned. "No, Trunks. That's not what I meant. What I mean is I'm not her… and I wasn't her in the beginning." She finally managed to look into those gorgeous sky blue eyes of his; they held relief, and confusion.

She sighed again, feeling horrible, and like something was being lifted off her shoulders at the same time.

"A time ago, in another place, another time/world/dimension entirely…"

*******

The young Neko-jin girl growled with annoyance at the blank screen in front of her. All of her creativity had apparently deserted her, and at the worst time possible. She was never going to get her stupid fanfic done at this rate! Flicking her ears and rearranging her silver fur/hair a little, she turned to look at the poster hanging on the wall.

"Ahhh, Torankusu-kun… what would you say if you saw me now? Some otaku I am, not even able to write a half-decent fanfic…" The posters eye's gleamed in the low light, looking oddly real for a moment.

"It's not my fault… I have so many other things on my mind…"

She wasn't the only one there. With the impending war, bomb-shelters were being created at a rapid rate, and everybody was worried about being blown up.

It hadn't helped that she kept having odd dreams; dreams in which pairs of icy eyes stared at her, until a pair of sky-blue ones chased them away, only to turn and stare right through her, revealing all her secrets.

They had been unnerving, to say the least.

She yawned… then stopped in mid yawn as her keen kitty ears picked up the slightest of sounds: a low rumble that got louder and louder and louder and LOUDER…

Opal felt a shiver of fear, then dismissed it as silly. After all, planes tended to sound like that too. It was probably just a plane.

That was her last thought before the nuke landed, and her whole world went up in a blaze of fire and death.

*******

Opal was crying again, this time not from what she'd lost, but how much she had gained from it. She felt ashamed, in a way… and even worse was the fact that she now had so much to loose. She could feel his disbelieving eyes on her, and she cried harder, knowing this time there would be no warm arms to comfort her.

Trunks shook his head, slowly in disbelief, looking at Seiki—no. Looking at Opal.

 That was why she was so sad! Not because she killed all those people, though there's plenty of that too; but because of all the people who didn't make it, who weren't as lucky as she was!

It was somewhat of a revelation to him… and then he noticed her sobs where getting worse.

He reacted immediately, pulling her into his arms for the third time that day. She stiffened in shock, then looked up at him, her ice eyes slightly tinged red from crying.

"You're not mad at me? For lying?" she sniffled, dubious hopes creeping into her voice.

Mad…? How could I be mad at her? For not wanting me took think her crazy, for wanting something for her own?

He said as much, then added, softly, "Opal, it doesn't matter to me at all. I wouldn't care if you really were Seikimatsu, or a Namekseijin, or even a Tsufuru-jin. And if what you say is true, you know about how long we were enemies! I love you, and that is what really matters."

And with that he leaned down, and very deliberately kissed her.

And even then, both knew, deep inside, that something, some long bleeding wound, had already begun to heal.

*******

Can you tell I like killer one-liners for the ends of stories? ^^ Sorry to ruin the mood here, but I am about to ask a life or death question… for me anyway. Should I continue this series? Whether you say yes or no, I will finish 'Through Their Eyes", it'll just have a different ending than I had planned. And other than that… should I cut down the mush? Or should there be more? (NO, I will not write anything lime! Maybe hints of lemon, but that is as far as it goes, people.) Anyway, R AND R! I live off of my nice reviews! Flames are accepted, they tell me what to stop doing! Just please, gimme some feedback! Thank you.

Weird sideline note: Yes, Mary-Sue's are notorious for good singing voices. However… I said she kept that ability through the body swap. *evil grin* It's not Mary-Sue-ing to make a character true to life, is it? *hums "Truly Madly Deeply"*


End file.
